In drug delivery devices, usually audible and/or tactile feedbacks are generated during operation so as to provide to the user indicating that the device performs the desired function. In mechanically operated, non-electrically driven, devices the feedback is usually generated by mechanical interaction of components of the device. Such feedbacks include end-of-dose dispense feedbacks in drug delivery devices for dispensing a dose of drug, for example an audible click which indicates that the dispensing action has been completed. Likewise, the feedbacks often include a dose set feedback which indicates that a dose of drug which is dispensed later on by the device has been set for being dispensed. The respective feedback increases the user's confidence that the device functions properly.